Valentine's Day – A lonely Scythe technicians thoughts
by Beniko-senpai
Summary: Summary: It's Valentine's Day but not everyone is enjoying this lovely day of the year. Here's what a lonely scythe technician thinks while waiting for the storm to die down. I don't own Soul Eater. No pairings. One-shot


Valentine's Day – A lonely Scythe technicians thoughts

Summary:  
It's Valentine's Day but not everyone is enjoying this lovely day of the year.  
Here's what a lonely scythe technician thinks while waiting for the storm to die down.  
I don't own Soul Eater. No pairings.

xxx

The rain was pouring down merciless on death city, the wind strong enough to root out trees who stood there defenceless. Every now and then a flash of lighting would illuminate my dark room followed by a roar of thunder. It was like even the weather didn't feel like celebrating the holiday.  
It was dark even though it wasn't that late but I still didn't make an effort to turn on the light. Why bother? It's not like I have anything better to do than just sit in the corner of my bed with my knees hugged tight to my chest and just stare out of the window watching the rain fall down. My eyes seemed to mimic the weather as they send tears rolling down my face.  
You may wonder why the great Maka Albarn was crying. The answer was simple. The calendar on the desk on the opposite wall showed February 14th and we all know what this meant.

Valentine's Day.  
A day to celebrate with your significant other, watch romantic movies, buy expensive flowers and stuff yourself with chocolate.  
I envy singles who don't want a partner. They don't need love for a happy life and honestly whoever said that your life is incomplete without love is a total idiot. Why should we pity women who aren't married at the age of 30? Hell, a women with a successful career is far better off than a women who has to take care of her three kids while the man earns the money and controls her.

I miss my old self that would never think twice about a man. My parents set a great example for me and honestly this was all I ever knew. At least thanks to Soul I started trusting some men in my life. Soul is my partner and I trust him with my life. He was the first man to ever earn my trust. Kid on the other hand, well he's Shinigami's son so I respect him but he also became a good friend which means I also trust him with my life.  
But what would Team Spartoi be without the blue haired assassin.  
BlackStar.  
He was my first friend. Sid had adopted him and when Papa started working in the DWMA we grew up together. Lord Death always played our babysitter and let's just say when BlackStars personality started to rub off on me, Lord Death invented the Shinigami Chop.  
We were pretty close as kids but as we grew older we also grew apart. With Tsubaki and Soul as our partners we stopped spending time alone together. It was then when BlackStar started to make fun of me. Even in class when I was just trying to be like me mother which he knew. After some time Soul joined calling me flat-chested. To them it was merely joking around but it hurt, even though I wasn't stupid enough to show it.

Time flew by and I started to develop feelings for BlackStar. Nowadays I remember the old times and I wish that I could be this close to him again but I know that this is just me dreaming of something that cannot be real. Who knows, maybe I'm confusing our friendship with love. The funny thing is a few days ago, BlackStar wanted to talk to me alone. I was thrilled to say the least. I thought that maybe not all hope was gone but I soon realized that that was just wishful thinking. We meet at the park where we used to hide from Lord Shinigami when we sometimes escaped his watchful eye. I remember being overjoyed at the prospect of spending time alone with him.  
Sadly that's when reality hit me right in the face. He knew that Tsubaki and I were really close and decided to ask me how to confess to her on Valentine's Day. Of course being the good friend I was, I planed the perfect date for them which they were probably still on.

It was now that I regretted my action of helping him. Obviously I only want him to be happy and if being with Tsubaki accomplished that then that should be fine, right?  
Wrong!  
The selfish truth is that I want him to be happy with me! I hate myself for these thoughts but I can't help it even though his happiness should come before me.  
What's even worse is that even if they agree on remaining friends I'll be the person who will lend him a shoulder and comfort him or he'll make me responsible for his failure even though I'm not the one at fault. Either way, there's the chance I'll get hurt in the end but I know I will have to put on a brave façade and play the part of the good friend that'll always be there for him. Only a friend.

More tears fell down my face as another flash of lighting lit up my room and the following thunder drowned my sobs.

That's the sad thing about love. In reality there can't be a happy end for everyone.

 **Authors Note:  
** **I know I should continue working on the chapters to my other unfinished story but I really felt like writing this…depressing…little story. (SRY!) Oh well, Valentine's Day. Yeah. Actually I couldn't care less for this day but I know a lot of people who do and I don't know.  
** **Anyway I hope you had a great day everyone and thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
